


One Month Anniversary

by Xixichelth



Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss, Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixichelth/pseuds/Xixichelth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place about a month after You Hold My Heart, and like that story was written before Alex Cyprin's actual route came out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Month Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a month after You Hold My Heart, and like that story was written before Alex Cyprin's actual route came out.

Alex Cyprin’s phone was dinging every few seconds. 

Clearly their mother had told the siblings.

Which would have been fine, except that somehow Aphrodite had gotten her hands on a picture of May’s banner to celebrate their one-month dating anniversary.

Apparently May had utilized every contact she had - or had missed her calling as a tabloid photographer - because she had somehow managed quite the spread of pictures with Alex and their darling together.

May was their most dedicated fan, and an exemplary employee, but it was still nothing short of disconcerting to have a banner celebrating their romance rolled out in the middle of the park. 

Especially when people kept coming up to congratulate them, assuming that this was some sort of post-wedding celebration.

Their dearest was quite pink by the time they’d left. 

Alex had confiscated the banner, ostensibly to quiet things down. Which it did. But also because there was something satisfying about being able to unfurl it across the wall when their sweetheart was busy and reminisce. 

They hadn’t quite mustered up the courage to ask May how she got some of those shots, though. Or ask her about the scrapbook she undoubtedly had somewhere. 

A reluctant glance at the phone proved that, as suspected, their siblings were making excellent use of the new teasing material.

As for their mother…

Aphrodite put May to shame in the enthusiasm department.

Every day, there’d be something new from her.

“This one’s a keeper!”

“She’s darling.”

“Like mother, like child!” (No. No, they were not going to analyze that. Or ask. Some things one simply did not wish to know about one’s mother.)

“Mortals need a lot of care, remember, dear hart.”

“Practice skinship!”

“Do a duet for me! I’ll get the outfits…”

“Does she like sparkles or sequins better?”

“Hestia’s sent you a few things for her favorite almost-niece…”

‘A few’ turned out to be enough of a kitchen set that their sweetheart opened the boxes in a flurry of excitement and then sat on the floor and cried at the largesse. (Then, after she’d calmed down, they had to re-organize everything to make room for it all. Suffice it to say that she was never going to be short of anything but ingredients at their place again.)


End file.
